1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer system components, and more particularly, a system and method to wirelessly integrate computer system components, such as processors and chipsets, with both wireless and wired interconnects to support test operations.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards, including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, etc., communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of a plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s). For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via a public switched telephone network (PSTN), via the Internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
Each wireless communication device includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the transmitter includes a data modulation stage, one or more intermediate frequency stages, and a power amplifier stage. The data modulation stage converts raw data into baseband signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the baseband signals with one or more local oscillations to produce RF signals. The power amplifier stage amplifies the RF signals prior to transmission via an antenna.
Wired Local Area Networks (wired LANs), e.g., Ethernets, support communications between networked computers and other devices within a serviced area. These wired LANs often link serviced devices to Wide Area Networks and the Internet. Each of these networks is generally considered a “wired” network, even though some of these networks, e.g., the PSTN, may include some transmission paths that are serviced by wireless links.
Wireless networks have come into existence more recently. Examples include cellular telephone networks, wireless LANs (WLANs), and satellite communication networks. Common forms of WLANs, such as IEEE 802.11(a) networks, IEEE 802.11(b) networks, and IEEE 802.11(g) networks, are referred to jointly as “IEEE 802.11 networks.” In a typical IEEE 802.11 network, a wired backbone couples to a plurality of wireless Access Points (APs), each of which supports wireless communications with computers and other wireless terminals that include compatible wireless interfaces within a serviced area. The wired backbone couples the APs of the IEEE 802.11 network to other networks, both wired and wireless, and allows serviced wireless terminals to communicate with devices external to the IEEE 802.11 network. Devices that operate consistently with an IEEE 802.11 protocol may also support ad-hoc networking in which wireless terminals communicate directly to one another without the presence of an AP.
WLANs now also support voice communications via wireless voice terminals. In supporting the wireless voice terminals, the WLAN works in cooperation with a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) to interface the WLAN with the PSTN. A serviced call is routed between the PSTN and a serviced wireless voice terminal via the PBX and the WLAN. In addition to WLANs, personal area networks (PANs) are gaining in popularity. Initially conceived to reduce cabling between devices, PAN technologies, and more specifically, Bluetooth-based PANs or piconets, are adding yet another wireless layer to existing networks. For example, Bluetooth radios may be embedded in wireless headsets, printers, wireless keyboards, etc., to communicatively couple a peripheral device to a network component. For example, Bluetooth may be used to wirelessly couple a wireless headset to a handset that may be used in either a cellular network or merely in a PSTN based cordless phone.
Personal computers (PCs) and computer networks such as Local Area Networks (LANs) have become one of the most important devices for storing and sharing data in business. Thus, PCs and computer networks have become one of the most critical pieces of equipment in a business office. Computer networks typically have numerous personal computers and other data processing devices connected together for information exchange. At the heart of the computer network are one or more file servers. In most computer networks, file servers are more powerful versions of PCs which administer and store the documents generated by each of the personal computers in the system. In addition to managing the network, file servers also include the capability to monitor faults in themselves and the computer network. If a fault is detected, the file server provides a warning of the fault and, in certain instances, may also provide diagnostic operations, and may even implement corrective measures.
Servers are designed to provide client work stations with fast access to files and applications stored by the server. Accordingly, file servers embody a computer which responds to an operating system program (a popular operating system being, for example, WINDOWS®, or LINUX®) to not only orchestrate the files but also to maintain file security, file backup, or other file management features. Recently there has been a steady increase in the number of computer systems that are used in businesses, as well as the number of chipsets and peripherals associated with each computer system. The trend places one or more servers at each location of a business, rather than using a single mainframe computer at a centralized location. Typically, a company has an individual or department responsible for administering all of the file servers. In many instances, the administrator or administration department is headquartered at one site. Thus, each of the servers must be maintained and monitored remotely.
Monitoring may involve gathering and interpreting management, health and performance information about individual computer systems and file servers. Numerous monitoring systems are available to automatically alert designated persons when a computer system, file server or software application has failed. When such a failure occurs, the persons being notified may be in a remote location and may not be able to directly access the failed PC.
It is certainly beneficial to monitor certain server functions. Downtime caused by server failure may be the most costly expense incurred in running a distributed computer system. The causes of a server failure or “crash” are numerous. Any number of malfunctions or design flaws associated with the server hardware, server operating system or application programs running on a server may cause a server to crash. If a server crashes, then file access is often lost and business records are temporarily inaccessible until the cause of failure is fixed.
Typically, monitoring is achieved by interfacing via wired connects to monitoring hardware and sensors that gather management, health, and performance information on the computer system, with the operating system. To interface the monitoring hardware and sensors, users install and maintain complex drivers and programs to gather and interpret the management, health, and performance information. The burden of maintaining these drivers to support the monitoring hardware and sensors is often significant. In fact, this burden can be so great that users often choose not to install these management/monitoring functions in order to avoid this burden.
Companies often develop special proprietary hardware and drivers as part of management packages that gather and interpret management, health, and performance information from the monitoring hardware and sensors. This hardware requires ongoing support to ensure proper operation with new hardware platforms and operating systems. Additionally, “open source” operating systems, such as LINUX, require that the source code associated with drivers operating within the “open source” operating system be freely available and “open source” themselves. As companies have often spent significant resources developing the management hardware and software drivers to support the management hardware, the companies do not typically want to freely provide this proprietary source code.
One problem not adequately addressed in the prior art, however, is that gaining access to a particular communication path or circuit element may be technically challenging. For example, as integrated circuits and devices become increasingly more complex, input/output pins and ports become increasingly more in value. As such, a third party wanting access to a particular point may not be able to gain such access either in a technical sense, or in a political sense, in that the third party would have to convince the developer of the circuit to provide such access. Another problem not adequately addressed in the prior art relates to improving a number of communication paths in a very dense piece of silicon or semiconductor material used to create the integrated circuit. As such, routing signals from one end of an integrated circuit to another may become an expensive, or at least challenging, task. Finally, between two points on a motherboard or between two separate circuit boards, for example, a primary wired link may fail without providing any indication of the cause of the failure. Access to a failed device, however, is often necessary in today's world of companies providing assistance from a remote location. Thus, what is needed, is a system that creates the additional communication links and that provides access to a particular circuit element or device by test and/or monitoring equipment.